


Тоска (a dull ache of the soul)

by Incorrect TonyxEveryone (lisinwonderland)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, High School Reunion, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisinwonderland/pseuds/Incorrect%20TonyxEveryone
Summary: Tony longs for his relationship with Bucky to be real. What he doesn't know is that Bucky wants the same, and he wants to woo him.





	Тоска (a dull ache of the soul)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is what I got after half a year of creativity block. It's not my best work, but at least, something's something, right?  
> If you find any mistakes, please, let me know. This was unbetaed.  
> Enjoy!

Tony felt trapped.

Really, if he knew this was going to be so difficult, he wouldn't have said anything about not having a relationship to brag about in his high school reunion. But he did, and now he was caught between a rock and a hard place.

And it wasn't even his fault! If Bucky Barnes wasn't so… delightfully gorgeous, he wouldn't worry.

Goddammit, Tony was so fucked up for wanting anything to do with him, knowing how much he had gone through, but he couldn't help himself. The way he moved, the way he laughed, the way his eyes would crinkle in the beginnings of a smile… He had to get a hold of himself right now, or else he would turn his head and kiss him with all he had.

He was brought out of his reverie by a genlte nudge in his ribs, and he smiled politely to the couple that was talking with them. Bucky smirked at him, the amused glint in his eyes indicating he knew that Tony hadn't been paying attention.

"I was telling Mr. and Mrs. Grace that everyone has been real nice about our relationship, isn't that right, sweet thing?"

"Oh, yeah. Real nice." Tony looked up at his 'boyfriend' like his heart wasn't breaking in half, letting some of the adoration he felt for Bucky show in his eyes.

Bucky’s smirk grew into a smile, his eyes crinkling in that adorable way they did, and Tony felt as if he was falling out of a plane without a parachute.

“We all knew Tony was a handsome and intelligent young man, back when we were in high school. He graduated with us when he was just fourteen years old. We knew he was gonna be an important person when he grew up.” Mr. Grace, whose name was Dick (and lived up to his name), spoke up, a nasty grin on his lips.

“I remember it differently” Tony forced a smile of his own, and grinded his teeth to stop himself from saying anything more.

Mrs. Grace chose that moment to make a question of her own.

“And how long have you two been dating?”

Tony let Bucky answer, smiling up at him to avoid entering the conversation for a few moments, and noticed, for the first time during the night, that Bucky’s metal arm was protectively curled around his waist, lower than he would’ve imagined. So he started blushing like mad, and babled an excuse to get out of the room as soon as possible, untangling himself from Bucky.

"If you would excuse me, I'm not feeling very well" Tony excused himself, and went to the toilets to try to hide.

When he entered the toilets, he went directly to the sinks. He threw some water to his face, feeling like he was going to go up in flames. He looked at himself in the mirror, and saw his red cheeks, due to alcohol and Bucky, and he couldn't help but hate himself a little. How could he be so stupid, how could he fall in love with Bucky Barnes, of all people? He didn't understand anything.

Bucky entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"Hey, Tones. Are you okay?" He asked, sweetly, even if his voice rough and husky, a hint of concern showing in it.

"Never better" Tony croaked out, damning himself in the process.

Bucky frowned, and got closer to him.

"Are you sure? We can go back to the hotel if you are feeling uncomfortable, you know?"

Tony panicked. He didn't want to go back to the hotel. Going back to the hotel meant sharing a bed with Barnes, and he couldn't do that, not after he's seen how good the both of them could be together.

"No, I- I have to stay, I have to show them that I am an stable, sane person that-"

"We are going back to the hotel, and that's it." Barnes' voice hardened and he took Tony by the arm, gentle in spite of his firm words. “You don’t have to prove yourself to this people.”

 

* * *

 

 

Once they were finished saying goodbye to everyone, Bucky led them to where Happy was waiting for them, and he helped Tony enter the car. Tony dismissed Happy's concerns, and he couldn't help but rest against Bucky's shoulder, while the aforementioned answered every question Happy was throwing in his direction.

He smiled when he felt an arm around him, and burrowed himself a bit more into the comforting presence of Bucky, falling asleep without even knowing it.

He woke up when he felt a poke in his arm, and when he looked up, he saw Bucky smiling at him. Involuntarily, he smiled back.

"C'mon, sweetheart, we have to go to our room. I don't think the staff will appreciate having me carry you like a baby"

Tony, in his half-asleep state, furrowed himself closer to Barnes, going as far as getting his head under Bucky's chin.

When Barnes laughed above him, however, he froze, and he started to get away from the taller man, but he was having none of it.

"Okay, sugar, I'll carry you, because I think you'll fall on your ass if I let you alone now" Barnes said and dragged himself to the door of the car, to then turn back and take Tony in his arms, much to Tony's chagrin.

"James!" Tony exclaimed, while Bucky giggled, and led them through the parking lot, the hall (with some awws from the receptionist) and to the elevator. Once there, Tony opened his eyes, and looked at Barnes through half-lidded eyes.

"Hey, Frosty. I think you are enjoying manhandling me a lot more than you should."

James outright laughed, and his laugh was just this side of angelic, and it made Tony feel like he was the luckiest man in the world just for hearing it.

"Am not." He winked at Tony, while a smirk was painted in his lips, and Tony gasped, feigning offence.

"James Buchanan Barnes, I would not have imagined you being this bad!" Tony exclaimed, but immediately flinched, because his head hurt like a bitch.

"Your head hurts, doesn’t it?" When Tony nodded, James sighed. “You know, a lack of sleep can do that to a human being” James said, just at the same time the elevator stopped.

Tony whined, and Bucky looked at him, a soft smile playing with the corners of his lips.

 

* * *

 

 

They finally arrived at the suite and Barnes opened the door with a swipe of his card. He entered the room and, with Tony still in his arms, he lifted the sheets and placed the smaller man in the king sized bed, helping him undress himself of the Armani suit he had worn.

Tony made himself comfortable in the bed, putting the blankets around him because he was cold, and when he looked up again, James was there with a glass of water in his hands and a smile in his face.

"You _need_ to take this, Tones, if you want to feel a bit better in the morning. God knows you’ve drunk more than enough."

Tony felt too tired to argue, so when Bucky lifted the smaller man to help him drink the water, he did so without complaining. When Tony had drunk everything, he looked at Bucky, and tilted his head a bit, adorably confused.

"Why do you care?"

In other circumstances, Bucky would have felt offended, but he knew Tony by now. He knew Tony didn't ask this type of questions out of malice, but out of pure curiosity.

"Because you deserve it, идиот" James brushed a lock of hair out of Tony's forehead, and told him to sleep.

Tony followed his advise (for once) and fell asleep promptly, that's how tired he was. Bucky, stared at him for a bit longer, his eyes running along Tony's face as if he was the most precious creature to ever exist, and brushed a soft kiss against his forehead, and another one against his lips.

' _Soon. Soon this will stop being a sham and will start being a real relationship. I'm going to show you how great we can be together, you'll see_ ,' James thought, with a smile, and got to the other side of the bed to try to sleep for a bit.

 

* * *

 

FIN.


End file.
